Somebody once told me AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
There was a time above... A time before... There were perfect things. Diamond absolutes. But things fall... Things on Earth, and what falls... - ...is fallen. - Master Wayne. Bruce! Bruce, are you alright. Martha... In the dream they took me to the light. A beautiful lie. - Jack. - Bruce. Jack, listen to me. I want you to get everyone out of the building. Right now. You understand? Let's go. Come on, start moving now, people. Let's go. The boss wants us out of the building. So, let's make it happen. Jack. Jack! We're sorry. All services are busy now. Will you please try you call again later. Heaven god. Creator of heaven and earth. Have mercy on my soul. JACK!!! Mr. Wayne! Mr. Wayne! I can't feel my legs. - I can't feel my legs. - We need help over here! Help me. I can't feel my legs. You're going to be okay, you hear me? Wallace. What do they call you, Wally? Huh? You're the boss, Boss. Alright. - You're going to be okay. - Easy, easy. Come on. Oh my god. I can't feel my legs. I can't... I can't feel my legs. It's okay. You're going to be okay. You're okay, alright. Huh. Okay, you know what? We're going to find your mom. Where is she? 18 MONTHS LATER NAIROBI, AFRICA Are you a terrorist, general? They did not tell me the interview was with a lady. I'm not a lady, I'm a journalist. What I am, is a man with nothing, except a love of my people. Uh, don't open... You just exposed... Who's paying for these security contractors, general? Who pays for the drones that passed over our heads at night? One question begs another. Yes? CIA. They're tracking us. No! Not her. We just used her credentials as cover. She doesn't know anything. It's okay, Lois. I... I didn't know. Ignorance is not the same... as innocence. Miss Lane. Get up! Stand up! Move out! Take 1 step, you will see the inside of her head. The women in the village heard a noise. Like the sky crack open. He came down, so many dead. Even worse came after. The government attacked. No mercy in the villages. My parents tried to run... The world has been so caught up with what Superman can do, that... no one has asked what he should do. Let the record show that this committee holds him responsible. He'll never answer to you. He answers to no one. Not even I think, to god. - Hey. - Hey. I was going to cook. Surprise you. They held hearings about what happened. - They're saying that... - I don't care. I don't care what they're saying. The woman I love could have been blown up or shot - Think of what could have happened. - Well, think about what did happen. I didn't kill those men if that's what they think. If that's what you're saying? I'm saying I want to understand what happened. I'm saying, thank you for saving my life. I'm saying there's a cost. I just don't know if it's possible. Don't know what's possible? For you to love me and be you. Clark, you're going to flood the apartment. Mmm-hmm. There has been a report of screaming at location 1939 Harbor Way Possible shots fired. Go. It saved us. A devil. It's okay. It's okay. We're-We're going to help. It saved us. Okay, we're going to get you out of here. Okay? It's still here. I - I don't understand. AH! Christ! I saw him. I never saw him before. I didn't know... You almost took my face off. How about you don't shoot the good guys, huh? Oh. Jesus Christ. He branded him. Still working. You're getting slow in your old age, Alfred. It comes to us all, master Wayne. Even you got too old to die young, and not for lack of trying. Funnel, fairy, bubblebath. Funnel, fairy, bubblebath. There's nothing wrong with the microphone. It's this new layer or armor. I'll just have to rewire. So... last night was productive? Nope. He's too low level, he knew nothing. This, is a man who knows things. Anatoli Knyazev. He's Russian. Contracts all over the globe but he's base out of the port of Gotham. Weapons and human trafficking. So, the "White Portuguese" is a Russian, that's the theory. No. The theory is that the Russian lead me to the man himself. If he is indeed a him. You don't know if he exist. He could be a phantasm. One that wants to bring a dirty bomb into Gotham? Ah, high state front. New rules. We're criminals, Alfred. We've always been criminals, nothing's change. Oh. Yes it has, sir. Everything's change. Men fall from the sky. And gods hurl thunderbolts. Innocents die. That's how it starts. The fever, the rage, the feeling of... powerlessness that turns good men... cruel. Justice turn dark across the harbor when police found an alleged sex trafficker apparently tortured and branded by the Gotham bat. The man is the second criminal found baring the bat brand. The first victim, an accused child predator later was assaulted in prison and remains in critical care from his injuries. One source tells Metropolis, that many believed the mark of the Bat brand in prison essentially is a death sentence. In other news, the mayor has announced that Metroplis... Frank, your D! (Defense) Woo. Ah! A hoi hoi. I didn't know you were here. - Man on the marquee. - Stop, don't believe it. My father named the company after himself. He was the Lex in front of the Corp. - Hi, how are you doing? - Oh, really great. Really great? Good. Good. Uh. Follow me. You know, Dad was born in east Germany. He grew up eating uh... stale crackers. And every other Saturday, he had to march in a parade and waved flowers at tyrants. So, I think it was providence that his son, me, would end up with this. One of my rebuild Metropolis crews found it. A little souvenir from the Kryptonian World Engine. What's a rock have to do with Homeland Security. Homeland Security? Mmm. No, no, no... ma'am. Planetary Security. The fragment is of a radio active Xeno mineral We suspected it might have bio interactions, so, we took the sample to AMRIID. Where they keep the remains of the Kryptonian decedent. And, when we exposed general Zod to the mineral, this happened. Profound biodegradation, decaying Kryptonian cells. We concluded the mineral could be weaponized, if a large enough sample was found. And then, among the fishes, a whale! Lying at the bottom of the Indian Ocean Emerald City. Beautiful. Now, Rocky is radio active, but, what he needs from you is an import license. And why would we want to weaponize this material? As a deterrent. A silver bullet to keep in reserve to use against the Kryptonians. So, the day doesn't come, Madame. When your children are waving daisies at a reviewing stand. Last I looked, the only one of those flying around up here was Superman. Ha. Yes, Superman. Yeah, but, there are... there are more of them. - The meta-human thesis. - Yes, the meta-human thesis. More likely than not. These exceptional beings live among us. The bases of our myths. Gods among men upon our... our little blue planet here. You don't have to use the silver bullet, but, if you forge one... Well, then... We don't have to depend upon the kindness of monsters. Sir. Get down. Sir, I said, get down, now! Can we get some backup here? Hey. Hey. Don't do it! HEY! Lois. Crime Lab, on 3. This is Lane. Kent, you're sports today. I want you to follow up on the football. Underdog dreams dashed 10 yards between Gotham and glory. Hey. Are you guys watching this? Emergency responders quickly created a precautionary perimeter around Heroes Park while they brought the man down from this beloved monument. The suspect has been identified as Wallace Vernon Keefe. I work for Bruce Wayne! I work for Bruce Wayne! There'll be arraign on charges of vandalism, resisting arrest FALSE GOD - and a felony charge of making terrorist threats that carries up to 40 years in prison. Poor son of a bitch. - Jenny. - Mm? Headline. "End of love affair with man in the sky?" Okay. There're ways we can help each other. Ah. Could you step into my office here? Yes! What's your wish list? Uh. Access to the wreck of the crashed Kryptonian ship. Done. The complete remains of the dead alien for testing. You want Zod's body? Okay. It's cherry. - Show him what you got! - Dude, let's go! Make sure to hit his left. Come on. Throw a punch, will you? Let's go! Come on! Thank you. The house treats luck like an insult. Good luck for one has always gives others misfortune. But, eventually, all accounts will be settled. 3 nights with a Bolshoi ballerina, the line was all she tell me. Not all I'm sure. Good evening. DEVICE CLONING SUCCESSFUL It's like a 1 man reign of terror. This bat vigilante has been consistently targeting the port and the adjacent projects and tenements. And as far as I can tell the cops are actually helping him. Crime wave in Gotham. Other breaking news. Water, wet. - Did you file the football yet? - Why aren't we covering this? Poor people don't buy papers? People don't buy papers, period, Kent. Perry, when you assign a story, you're making a choice about who matters... - ...and who's worth it. - Good morning, Smallville The America conscious died with Robert, Martin and John. Sorry. Sorry. No match. My guys in the crime lab, never seen one before. It's called a bullet. You shoot people with it. Recovered from the scene of the fire fight in the desert. Not sold anywhere commercially in the world, even black market. So? So, who gave prototype military rounds to tribe fighters in the Sahara. The ass, Lois. Flight to DC tonight, a couple of days there. Go. Coach. No extra leg room. Economy plus. Coach! Senator. My dad always said that, Kentucky mash was the secret to health. This was his room. I left it just the way it was. It's silly. The magical thinking of orphan boys. I'm blocking the import license for your mineral. The Red Capes are coming! The Red Capes are coming! You and your hearings... galloping through the streets to warn us. One, if by land. Two, if by air. Do you know the oldest lie in America, Senator? - Can I call you June? - You can call me whatever you like. Take a bucket of piss and call it Granny's peach tea. Take a weapon of assassination and call it deterrence. You won't fool a fly on me. I'm not going to drink it. Hey, you don't think Dad would mind, do you? If I change just... ...just one thing in this room. Because, that should be upside down. Now, we know better now, don't we? The devils don't come from hell beneath us. No. No, they come from the sky. MARTHA WAYNE 1946 - 1981 Wrong room, miss. Secretary Swanwick, you haven't been returning my phone calls. Miss Lane, if you like an interview, Major Farris is just outside that door. You're treating me like a stranger? I'm treating you like a reporter. Alright. Is the US providing experimental military arms to rebels in Africa? You know with balls like yours. You belong in here. Who's your source on this? A tin foil hat? No, not tin, but it's metal. Fired in the Superman incident. Experts at the Pentagon can't ID it. - We haven't been told the truth. - Here's the truth. A reporter got greedy for a scoop and went where she shouldn't have. Superman acted like some... rogue combatant to rescue her and people died. Don't invent a conspiracy theory to put back his halo. Or yours. - Major. - Sir. Oh. I hope the next generation of Waynes won't inherit an empty wine cellar. Don't think there's a likely to be a next generation. Thank you, sir. This is every call made from the Russian's phone. Two mentions of business with the "White Portuguese" and it's continuing transmitting black out data to the personal residence of Alexandra Luthor. You think Lex Luthor is the "White Portuguese"? I can't see that he needs the income from imported arms. Regardless, I'll need to put a 'leech' in his house, and I'm going to need the suit. The Bat interrogated 6 people and came away with nothing. It was Bruce Wayne that got the information. Well, Bruce Wayne can't break into Lex Luthor's house. Bruce Wayne won't have to. He's been invited. HA HA HA Joke's on you BATMAN - That's him right there! - There he is! Get a shot! - Bruce, over here! - Bruce, Bruce. - Wayne, have a shot. - Mr. Wayne! - Right here, one second. - This way, Mr. Wayne! Who's that? You must be new to the let them eat cake beat. That is Bruce Wayne. Philanthropist. Bibliophile. True friend of the library of Metropolis. Mr. Lex Luthor. Nikki. You're embarrassing me. Speech. Speech. Uh, blah blah blah. Open bar. The word Philanthropist, comes from the Greek. Meaning a lover of humanity It was coined about, 2,500 years ago... Alright, where am I going, Alfred? Approach the elevator, to your left. That where it must be. It's in the service corridor in the basement. Go down the stairs. Prometheus went with us, and he ruined Zeus' plan to destroy man kind and for that, he was given a thunderbolt. Chooo! Hm. That seems unfair. On the serious note, the library of Metropolis... Down the stairs. It's the only way in, down the stairs. But, at one time, Dad could not either. No, my father could not afford the books, so... He had to root through the garbage for yesterday's newspaper. Now you got the kitchens on your right. To the left. Right in front of you, that's where you want to be. May I help you, Mr. Wayne? Uh, I just... thought the bathroom was down here. I must have... That last Martini was a... too too many, I think. - Men's room is upstairs. - Great, I'm okay. I like those shoes. I can't stay down here, Alfred. Go upstairs and socialize. Some young lady from Metropolis will make you honest. In your dreams, Alfred. Books are knowledge, and knowledge is puff worth. And I am... Heh heh heh, no. I, umm. No, what am I? Alright, what am I suppose to say? No. The bitter sweet pain among man is having knowledge with no power. Because... Because that is paradoxical, and umm... Thank you for coming. Please, drink, it's free. Mr. Wayne. Mr. Wayne. Clark Kent, Daily Planet. Oh, my foundation has already issued a statement in support of the... cause. I'm sorry? Wow. Pretty girl. Bad habit. Don't quote me, alright? What's your position on the bat vigilante in Gotham? Daily Planet. Wait, do I own this one? Or was that the other guy? Civil liberties has been trampled on in your city. Good people living in fear. Don't believe everything you hear, son. I've seen it, Mr. Wayne. He thinks he's above the law. The Daily Planet criticizing those who think they're above the laws. A little hypocritical, wouldn't you say? Considering every time your hero saves a cat out of a tree, you write a puff piece editorial, about an alien who... if he wanted to, could burn the whole place down. There wouldn't be a damn thing we can do to stop him. Most of the world doesn't share your opinion, Mr. Wayne. Maybe it's the... Gotham City and me, we just... ...have a bad history with freaks dressed like clowns. Boys! Mm, Bruce Wayne meets Clark Kent. Ah, I love it! I love bringing people together! - How are we? - Lex. Hello, good. Hi, hello. Lex. It is a pleasure... Ow! Wow, that is a good grip! You should, not pick a fight with this person. So, after all these years, we've finally got you over to Metropolis. - Well, I thought I come drink you dry. - Well, you're welcome. You should hop the hub more often though, I love to show you my labs. Maybe we could, be partner on something. My R&D is up to all sorts of no good. TRANSFER COMPLETE - That's 7 minutes. Look likes the transfer's complete. - Mr. Luthor. - Yes. - The governor. - Governor. - Excuse me. - Next time. - Governor, hi. - Lex, it's good to see you. "... A deadly factory fire has interrupted the Day of the Dead celebration in Juarez." Excuse me. "I can't believe they're going to let that poor girl die." We, as a population on this planet, have been looking for a savior. 90% of people believe in a higher power. And every religion believes in some sort messianic figure. And when this savior character actually comes to Earth, we want to make him abide by our rules? We have to understand that this is a paradigm shift. We have to start thinking beyond politics. Are there any moral constraints on this person? We have international law. On this Earth, every act is a political act. Is it really surprising, that the most powerful man in the world should be a figure of controversy? To have an individual engaging in the state level interventions should give us all pause. Human beings have a horrible track record of following people with great power, down paths that lead to huge human monstrosities. We have always created icons in our own image. What we've done is we project ourselves on to him. The fact is, maybe he's not some sort of devil or Jesus character. Maybe hes just a guy trying to do the right thing. Were talking about a being whose very existence challenges our own sense of priority in the universe. If you go back to Copernicus, where he restored the sun and the center of the known universe, displacing Earth. And you get to Darwinian evolution and you find out, we're not special on this Earth we're just one among other life forms. And now we learned, that we're not even special in the entire universe because there is Superman. There he is, an alien, among us. We're not alone. Are you, as a United State Senator, personally comfortable saying to a grieving parent, "Superman could've saved your child, but on principle we did not want him to act." I'm not saying he shouldn't act. I'm saying he shouldn't act unilaterally. What are we talking about here then? Must there be a Superman? There is. Keefe, you made bail. Open Two. Who paid? Who the hell are you? - Just a man. - Yeah? Well, what do you want? To help you stand for something. Your 3 o'clock's here. He made me half a man. Let me face him. So, I logged into your drop box to find a copy. There's a copy, alright. But, nothing about football. Nothing about... Friends of the Metropolis Library, just... The god damn Gotham bat thing, I told you not to pursue. The police won't help, the press has to do the right thing. You don't get to decide what the right thing is. When the Planet was founded, it stood for something, Perry. So could you, if it was 1938, but it's not 1938. WPA aren't hiring no more. Apples don't cost a nickel. Not in here. Not out there. You drop this thing. Nobody cares about Clark Kent taking on the Batman. It's the sword of Alexander. It's the blade that cut the Gordian Knot. - It's a triumph. - Yes. - Enjoy. - Thank you. It's a fake. The real was sold in '98 on the black market. - Now it hangs... - Over the bed of the Sultan of Hajar. Excuse me. Excuse me, Miss. The other night, you took something that doesn't belong to you. Stealing's not polite. Is it stealing if you steal from another thief? Who are you? Someone interested in the same man you are. Is that right? I believe Mr. Luthor has a photo that belongs to me. Did you get it? As it happens, no, I didn't. The data you copied is military grade encryption. You know. I bet with that dress 9 out of 10 men would let you get away with anything. But, you're the 10th. Mmm. I guess I am the first, to see through that babe in the woods act. You don't know me, but, I've known a few women like you. Oh, I don't think you've ever known a woman like me. You know, it's true what they say about little boys: Born with no natural inclination to share. I didn't steal your drive. I borrowed it. You'll find it in the glove compartment of your car. Mr. Wayne. [ INITIATING DECRYPTION ] DECRYPTING 01% DECRYPTING 02% Did you get it? The rock? Yeah, we got it. LEXCORP I'm sorry. Get down! Get down! Now! NOOOOO! She was my world. And you took her from me. GGAAHHHHH! Bruce! Bruce! Listen to me now! It's Lois! It's Lois Lane! She's the key! Am I too soon? DAMN! I'm too soon! You're right about him! You've always been right about him! Fear him! Fear him! Find us, Bruce! You have to find us... find us...! DECRYPTING 100% [ DECRYPTION COMPLETE ] BAT BRAND OF JUSTICE! HUMAN TRAFFICKER GETS THE MARK OF BATMAN LEX CORP WHITE PORTUGUESE JUDGE Jury EXECUTIONER JUSTICE? WHITE PORTUGUESE harbored in - Gotham WHITE PORTUGUESE The "WHITE PORTUGUESE" is not a man. It's a ship. Master Wayne. Since the age of 7, you have been to the art of deception as Mozart to the harpsichord. But you've never been too hot of lying to me. The WHITE PORTUGUESE isn't carrying a dirty bomb. What is it carrying? It's a weapon. It's a rock. A minerals, capable of weakening Kryptonian cells. The first sample big enough to mean something turned up in the Indian Ocean 3 months ago. It is now aboard the White Portuguese being delivered to Lex Luthor. Who I am going to steal it from. To keep it out of Luthor's hands. To destroy it. No. You're going to go to war? That son of a bitch brought the war to us, 2 years ago. Jesus, Alfred. Count the dead. Thousands of people. What's next? Millions? He has the power to wipe out the entire human race and If we believe there even a 1% chance that he is our enemy, we have to take it as an absolute certainty. And we have to destroy him. But, he is not our enemy. Not today. 20 years in Gotham, Alfred. We've seen what promises are worth. How many good guys are left. How many stay that way. Kent, I want to talk to you. Daily Planet Kent! Where does he go? Where does he go, Jenny? I don't-I don't know. Clicks his heels 3 times, goes back to Kansas I suppose. Son of a... I don't have a halo over me, Mr. secretary. I went into the desert, people died. It keeps me awake. It should! If you think Superman is a murderer then throw it away. But, I don't believe you think that. WHITE PORTUGUESE LEXCORP Industries Move out! Go, go, go, go! Harpoon Noooo! Where is he? Next time they shine your light in the sky, don't go to it. The Bat is dead. Bury it. Consider this mercy. Tell me. Do you bleed? You will. SEARCHING FOR TRANSPONDER SIGNAL LEXCORP RESEARCH PARK How do we determine what's good? In a democracy, good is a conversation not a unilateral decision. So, I urge Superman, to come to this hearth of the people tomorrow. To see those who have suffered. The world needs to know what happened in that desert. And to know what he stands for. How far will he take his power. Does he act by our will, or by his own. People hate what they don't understand But they see what you do, and they know who you are. You're not a killer. A threat? I never wanted this world to have you. Be their hero, Clark. Be their monument. Be their angel. Be anything they need you to be. Or be none of it. You don't owe this world a thing. You never did. CIA thinks the desert was a setup. Somebody wanted Superman to look guilty. The bullet? The metal was developed by a private company. What company? LEXCORP. Lex Luthor? He also had private security contractors in the desert compound. Go on record. Not a chance. It's classified. I happen to like my job. It doesn't make sense. You said that the ambush was arranged to frame Superman, but how could they know that he'll show up in the... ...in the middle of the desert. Thank you. Alright, come on through. The Senate hearing is expected to get under way in any minute now. Of course the big unknown in all of this is: Will Superman show up? That is what they're really waiting to see. Mr. Keefe. Mr. Keefe. Soledad O'Brien "In the Moment" Quick question for you. You're heading in to meet with the senators. What would you tell them? Um. I've come here to tell them to wake up. This is flesh and blood. He's delivered a war here. And this... This is what war looks like. I have nothing. There are plenty of people, sir, who would say he's their hero. He is not a hero! Grace can you get Greg up here please, right now. Senator! Hi, you. Don't go anywhere. I want to talk to you. You know what, Mercy? You go in and... make sure no one takes my seat. So, what'd you been up to? I'm just here to tell my story. That I was willing to finance a Kryptonian deterrent, but a certain junior Senator from Kentucky decided to block it. Yes, the Chair of the Committee on Superman is soft on security. Greg, why hasn't he been getting our checks? He is, Mr. Wayne. He gets a check from the victims fund every month. BRUCE WAYNE, OPEN YOUR EYES - He returns them. An employee of Wayne financial who lost both his legs in those horrific events in Metropolis that happened 2 years ago. Bruce, NO TRUCE - Jesus. - B WAYNE, I HAUNT YOU - BRUCE WAYNE = BLIND Why haven't I seen this? I'm sorry. I'll get to the bottom of it. And there he is. Superman is here. He's actually at the United States capitol. This is really a historic moment. Nor we expect that Superman would give some kind of a statement to the Senate to the American people, and of course to the world. He's here. He came. - He's above the Capitol. - Ow. You are going to be on the hot seat in there, June bun. I grew up on a farm. I know how to wrestle a pig. Do you know the oldest lie in America, Senator? It's that power can be innocent. Good luck. Freddy, good to go. - SUPERMAN=ILLEGAL ALIEN - THIS IS OUR WORLD, NOT YOURS! - EARTH BELONGS TO HUMANS - GOD HATES ALIENS GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! Another one came this morning Mr. Wayne. Let me say at the outset that I am grateful to our witness for coming before us today. This is how a democracy works. We talk to each other. We act by the consent of the govern, sir, I have sat here before to say that shadow interventions will not tolerate by this Committee. Neither will lies. Because today is a day for truth. Because only by speaking... Only by working... together, can we... can we... can we... can we create a free and a... GRANNY'S PEACH TEA Mr. Lex Luthor CEO - Lexcorp Oh, my God! WAYNE TOWER DEVASTATED YOU LET YOUR FAMILY DIE LEXCORP Capitol Police are confirming to CNN that the suspected bomber is Wallace Vernon Keefe Now these sources also say... Clarke, it's me again. Can you... gotten explosive device into the hearing by concealing them inside his wheelchair. As for Superman, he was in the room, but obviously failed to stop him. I didn't see it, Lo. Standing right there and I didn't see it. Clark, there are people behind this. I'm afraid I didn't see it because I wasn't looking. All this time. I've been living my life the way my father saw it. Mending wrongs for a ghost. Thinking I'm here to do good. Superman was never real. It's just a dream of a farmer from Kansas. That farmer's dream is all some people have. It's all that gives them hope. This means something. It did on my world. My world doesn't exist anymore. Wel.. Wel... come... Welcome. Analysis revealing ship operating at 37% efficiency. Would you, like to assume command? Yes, I would. Yes, I would. Very well. Let's begin. The Kryptonian archives contains knowledge from 100,000 different worlds. Good. Teach me. Lex Luthor METAHUMAN Subject: WW 2012CentralIMPOR SURVEILLANCEMBANK 22 JUNE 2015, CAMERA 01 Paris, France RECORDED DATA BELGIUM, NOVEMBER 1918 BELGIUM, NOVEMBER 1918 Alexander Luthor, your security override has been accepted. Genesis Chamber ready to analyze genetic sample. Acknowledging presence of genetic material. Analyzing. I've identified the host as General Zod of Kandor. Acknowledging presence of foreign genetic material. - Oh. - Analyzing. You flew too close to the sun. Now look at you. Advising. Action forbidden. It is been decreed by the Council of Krypton that none will ever again give life to a deformity so hateful to sighted memory. The desecration without name. And where is the Council of Krypton? Destroyed, sir. Then proceed. Very well. Preparing chrysalis and commencing metamorphosis. "And so, we are left to wonder, " If Superman was aware of the threat and did nothing, "was he then complicit in the Capitol tragedy?" Still no Kent? "His disappearance raises questions." No. "How could he simply have disappeared at a time when we, as a nation, need him more than ever?" WAS SUPERMAN INVOLVED? Burn him! Burn him! Something, isn't it? We met Kansas, live on a pancake so we come to the mountains. All downhill from here. Down to the flood plain. The farm is at the bottom of the world. I remember one season water came bad. I couldn't been 12. Dad had out the shovels and we went at it all night. We worked until I think I fainted. But we managed to stop the water. We saved the farm. Your grandma baked me a cake. She said I was a hero. Later that day we found out. We blocked the water, alright, we sent it upstream. All alike farm washed away. While eating my hero cake, their horses were drowning. I used to hear them wailing in my sleep. Did the nightmares ever stop? Yeah. When I met your mother. She gave me faith that there is good in this world. She was my world. I miss you, son. I miss you too, Dad. You know you can't win. It's suicide. I'm older now than my father ever was. This maybe the only thing I do that matters. 20 years of fighting criminals amount to nothing? Criminals are like weeds, Alfred. Pull 1 up, another grows in it's place. This is about the future of the world. It's my legacy. You know, my father sat me down, right here. Told me what Wayne manor was built of. Railways, real estates and oil. The first generation made their fortune trading with the French. Pelts and skins. They were hunters. We got to wait for more evidence, but the question still remains, where is he? If Superman was not involved, If he's got nothing to hide, then why hasn't he been seen since the day of this tragedy? Look, you can't... The knight is here. Excuse me. Don't I know you... Plain lo, in the morning Lola in slacks. Lois Lane. Mmm. Come see the view. Now, the secret is the height. It's the building material. It's light metals, which... sway a bit in the wind. And you know something about LEXCORP metals, don't you, Miss Lane? I've proven what you've done. Wow, you're feisty. Unfortunately, that will blow away. Like sand in the desert. You're psychotic. That is a three syllable word for any thought too big for little minds. Next category: Circles. Round and round and round they go to find Superman. Wrong category, boy. No, not triangles. Yes, Euclidean triangle inequality The shortest distance between any 2 points is a straight path. And I believe the swiftest path to Superman... ...is a pretty little road. Mmm, called Lois Lane. Aahhhhhh!! You came back. You came back. Boy, do we have problems up here! The problem of, of evil in the world. The problem of absolute virtue. I'll take you in without breaking you. Which is more than you deserve. The problem of you on top of everything else. You above all. Ah. 'Cause that's what God is. Horus. Apollo. Jehovah. Kal-El. Clark Joseph Kent. See. What we call God depends upon our tribe, Clark Jo. Because God is tribal. God takes sides. No man in the sky intervened when I was a boy to deliver me from Daddy's fist and abominations. Mm mm. I've figured it out way back, if God is all powerful, he cannot be all good. And if he's all good then he cannot be all powerful. And neither can you be. They need to see the fraud you are. With their eyes. The blood on your hands. What have you done? And tonight they will. Yes. Because you, my friend, have a date! Across the bay. Ripe fruit, his hate. 2 years growing. But it did not take much to push him over actually. Little red notes, big bang. You let your family die! And now, you will fly to him, and you will battle him, to the death. Black and Blue. Fight night! The greatest gladiator match in the history of the world. God vs man. Day vs night. Son of Krypton vs Bat of Gotham. You think I'll fight him for you? Yes, I do. I think you'll fight, fight, fight for that special lady in your life. She's safe on the ground. How about you? Close, but I'm not talking about Lois. No. Every boy's special lady is his mother. Huh! Martha, Martha, Martha. The mother of a flying demon must be a witch. The punishment for witches, what is that? That's right. Death by fire. Where is she? I don't know! I wouldn't let them tell me! If you kill me, Martha dies. And if you fly away, Martha also dies. But if you kill the Bat... Martha lives. There we go. There we go. And now God, bends to my will. Now the cameras are waiting at your ship. For the world to see the holes in the holy. Yes, the all mighty comes clean about how dirty he is when it counts. To save Martha, bring me the head of the Bat. Mother of God, would you look at the time. When you came here, you had an hour. Now it's less. CNN's Brooke Baldwin is on the scene. Brooke, you're live on the air. What do you see? There's something happening at the ship. It's sending massive power surges. The police created a barricade around this containment center. And we're trying to get a little bit closer here to find out what's going on. It is absolute chaos. You can see that lightning. Those surges are like increasing and they seem to be getting stronger by the minute. Daily Planet. Lois. I have to go to Gotham to convince him to help me. Who? Or he has to die. Clark. No one stays good in this world. Metropolis in the dark / power surges from ship Wayne, Bruce Boys Share Too Cracked Luthor's Drive found your photography. But it doesn't belong to you. ...it IS you. Who are you? Where have you been? Lex Corp - Meta Human Research Lex Corp - Meta Human Research Open Attachment Subject: FL Surveillance camera Subject: AQ TONGA TRENCH (21,582 FT) TONGA TRENCH (21,582 FT) PROPERTY OF US UUV ALPHA 1 TONGA TRENCH (21,702 FT) PROPERTY OF US UUV ALPHA 2 Subject: CY Laboratory 03 - PROPERTY TES S.T.A.R. 2400 hours and 2 minutes. Subject declining rapidly. All procedural interventions have failed. Outcome... would be death. Dr. Silas Stone suspending all clinical protocol. US Gov object 6-19-82 is successfully activated. I need a chopper to Gotham. Call the heliport. Chopper? We can barely afford a bicycle. You want to chase a story? Go to the ship. Superman's probably there already. Perry, it's not for a story. Jenny, get her a chopper to Gotham. And forget the heliport, put her on the god damn roof. On the roof, Lois! Where're we headed? There! Well. Here I am. Bruce. Please I was wrong. You have to listen to me. Lex wants us... You don't understand. There's no time! I understand. Stay down! If I wanted it, you'd be dead already! Breathe in. That's fear. You're not brave. Men are brave. I bet your parents taught you, that you mean something. That you're here for a reason. My parents taught me a different lesson. Dieing in the gutter. For no reason at all. They taught me the world only makes sense, if you force it to. You were never a god. You are never even a man. You're letting him... kill Martha. What does that mean? Why did you say that name? Find him! Save... Martha. Martha. MARTHA WAYNE 1946 - 1981 Martha. WHY DID YOU SAY THAT NAME? Martha! Why did you say that name? Clark! Stop! Please! Stop! Why did you say that name? It's his mother's name. It's his mother's name. We're no getting any answers. We're still right outside the containment center. A dangerous situation. Military and police personnel surrounding the area. Luthor. He wanted your life for her's. She's losing time. The scout ship seems to be drawing power from the city. It's got to be Lex. They need you at that ship. I'll find her. - My mother needs me. - Wait! I'll make you a promise. Martha won't die tonight. - Master Wayne. - Alfred. Uh, I'm sorry for listening in. But I've tracked the Russian's phone to a warehouse near the port. You're locked on to it. I'm afraid, this is goodbye. I heard everytime we say goodbye, you die a little. Go! Go! You got to take it, Alfred. Ah. Right. Commencing drone mode. Thermal imaging is showing me two dozen hostile's on the third floor. Why don't I drop you off on the second? Drop it. I said, drop it! I'll kill her. Believe me, I'll do it! I believe you. It's okay. I'm a friend of your son. I figured. The cape. "Late, late", says the White Rabbit. 30 seconds to animation. Right, rabbit? Hmm. Out of tricks. Out of time. And 1 bat head short. 20 seconds to animation. Ah. That will be the cook. Excuse me. Ah, Gotham roast. Well done. Hello. Break the bad news. I'd rather do the breaking in person. 10 seconds to animation. You lost. I cannot let you win. I gave the bat a fighting chance to do it., but he was not strong enough. So, If man won't kill God, The Devil will do it! - Perry. - Alright. Stay calm, everybody! We're getting reports, there are total blackouts in the north and to the northwest of the city. Federal authorities are trying to determine if this is part of a larger terrorist attack. Ancient Kryptonian deformity. The blood of my blood. Born to destroy you. Your Doomsday. Now God is good... as dead. POTUS joining. - Mr. President. - What the hell is it, Calvin? These are live images from the top of the LEXCORP tower in downtown metropolis. Military aircraft are on the scene. This thing emerged from the Kryptonian crash site just moments ago. Thankfully the work day is over in the downtown core, it's nearly empty Now. Military aircraft Those are Apache helicopters, they have now just arrived. The image... We have uh... We just lost connection with Metropolis 8 news. Now, it's not clear what just happened. What happening there, Alfred? How best to describe it? Metropolis airspace has been closed briefly. - Excuse me. - I kindly ask you to stay in your seats. Excuse me? Miss Prince? Sir. Look, they cleared the city. Looks like he's taking it into space. We can go straight to Key RED, Mr. President. Not yet. Are you crazy? They are high enough and we can nuke them with no casualties. Sir. One casualty, Mr. President. Superman. God have mercy on us all. - Key is hot. - Key is hot. Red Birds, are armed to deploy, Sir. Fire at will. 3. 2. 1. Oh, God. Projectile 1. Impact. Stryker's Island, east of Metropolis. That's uninhabited. Projectile 2. No apparent re-entry. Projectile 2? Superman, Mr. President. Projectile 2 is Superman. Sir. It's moving. The shock waves are getting stronger. Every time we hit it, we make it more powerful. We can't attack. What're you saying, Calvin? I'm saying it's unkillable. - Master Wayne, are you receiving me? - Alfred. It's Kryptonian. Only Kryptonite weapons can kill it. It might, if you have any left. I only got 1 round left. The spear. Alfred, the spear. It's pure kryptonite. It's back in Gotham. If I can penetrate the skin, the spear will kill it. - It would in theory. - I got to get it to chase me. Back to the city. Back to the kryptonite. Oh, shit. Why did you bring him back to the city? The port is abandoned. And there's a weapon here that can kill it. Did you find the spear? I've been a little busy. This thing, this creature, seems to feed on energy. This thing is from another world. My world. I've killed things from other worlds before. Is she with you? I thought she was with you. Clark. Clark. Clark. Clark. Are you alright? I love you. No. No, Clark, you can't. This is my world. No, Clark, don't. You are my world. No. Please. Clark! SUPERMAN DEAD NIGHT OF TERROR, MORNING OF LOSS Daily Planet Reporter Clark Kent Killed Reporting Gotham Battle Lex Luthor Arrested In Connection With Capitol Bombing. Hi. Clark had this sent here so he can surprise you. All the circuses back east, burying an empty box. They don't know how to honor him. Except as a soldier. I've failed him, in life. I won't fail him in death. Help me find the others like you. Perhaps they don't want to be found. They will. And they'll fight. We have to stand together. A 100 years ago I walked away from mankind. From the century of horrors. Man made a world where standing together is impossible. Man is still good. We fight. We kill. We betray one another. But we can rebuild. We can do better. We will. We have to. IF YOU SEEK HIS MONUMEN LOOK AROUND YOU The others like me. Why did you say they'll have to fight? Just a feeling. Turn around and face the wall. Place your forehead against the wall. Put your hands behind your back, so that I can come in and restrain you. Whatever you do. Wherever you go. I'll be watching. But, the bells are already been rung, and they've heard it. Out in the dark. Among the stars. Ding dong, the God is dead. The bells, cannot be unrung! He's hungry. He's found us. And he's coming! Ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding. Ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding. Ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding. Ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding. Ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding.